Season 3
| Finale= | Slogan= | Cast=Jim Caviezel as John Reese Michael Emerson as Harold Finch Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco Sarah Shahi as Sameen Shaw Amy Acker as Root }} Season 3 of Person of Interest is the third season of the series, officially announced on March 27, 2013.'Person Of Interest' Renewed For Season 3 - Huffington Post Season Plotlines *Carter's quest to bring Quinn, Simmons, HR and the Russian Mafia to justice and the eventual fallout from that. *Reese's disillusionment following the death of one of their own, his temporary retirement and return. *Fusco's growing reputation in the NYPD following Simmons' arrest. *Shaw's integration into the team. *Root's function as The Machine's analog interface and her journey of redemption. *The emergence of Peter Collier and Vigilance. *The unmasking of Control and the discovery of a second machine. *Greer and Decima's attempt to bring Samaritan online with the help of Ross Garrison. Cast Main Cast *Jim Caviezel as John Reese (23/23) *Michael Emerson as Harold Finch (23/23) *Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter (9/23)* *Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco (18/23) *Amy Acker as Root (17/23) *Sarah Shahi as Sameen Shaw (23/23) * Taraji P. Henson is credited from to . Recurring Cast In order of character appearances *Leslie Odom, Jr. as Peter Collier (8/23) *John Nolan as John Greer (8/23) *Robert John Burke as Patrick Simmons (6/23) *Boris McGiver as Hersh (6/23) *Camryn Manheim as Control (6/23) *Brian Wiles as Mike Laskey (5/23) *Clarke Peters as Alonzo Quinn (5/23) *John Doman as Ross Garrison (5/23) *Enrico Colantoni as Carl Elias (4/23) *Al Sapienza as Raymond Terney (3/23) *David Valcin as Scarface (3/23) *Kwoade Cross as Taylor Carter (2/23) *Morgan Spector as Peter Yogorov (2/23) *Julian Ovenden as Jeremy Lambert (2/23) *Sean McCarthy as Lee Fusco (1/23) *Paige Turco as Zoe Morgan (1/23) *Jay O. Sanders as Special Counsel (1/23) *Annie Parisse as Kara Stanton (1/23) *Carrie Preston as Grace Hendricks (1/23) *Robert Manning, Jr. as Zachary (1/23) Episodes |airdate = September 24, 2013 |writer = Greg Plageman Denise Thé |director = Chris Fisher |summary=The Machine, now completely self-governed with its whereabouts unknown, resumes giving Finch its “irrelevant” numbers for people in danger, which include a U.S. naval officer in town for Fleet Week. However, with so many sailors flooding the streets of New York City, finding the officer in time presents an even bigger challenge for Reese and Shaw. Meanwhile, Carter has been demoted to a patrol officer as a result of her being set up by the corrupt police crime organization HR, and sets a plan in motion to eradicate them for good. Also, Root tests the boundaries of her new surroundings. }} |airdate = October 1, 2013 |writer = Erik Mountain |director = Frederick E.O. Toye |summary=The number comes up for an Internet entrepreneur in the business of eliminating people's privacy, but finds his own being rapidly stripped away. As his life spirals out of control, Reese tries to protect him while Finch calls on Shaw, Carter and Fusco for help finding whoever is after him. Meanwhile, Carter finds herself unexpectedly paired with new rookie partner, Mike Laskey. }} |airdate = October 8, 2013 |writer = Amanda Segel |director = Omar Madha |summary= Reese and Finch enlist the help of Carter, Shaw and Zoe Morgan, who use their feminine wiles to bait a chameleon playboy who is either a predator or someone else’s imminent prey. Meanwhile, The Machine helps Root to plot an escape from her psych ward confinement before a dangerous enemy can track her down. }} |airdate = October 15, 2013 |writer = Melissa Scrivner-Love |director = Stephen Williams |summary= The team gets the number of a prominent New York lawyer and has to determine whether she orchestrated the death of her recently murdered husband, or if she is being framed. Meanwhile, Carter faces an issue with her new partner, Laskey, after he spots her with the Man in the Suit. }} |airdate = October 22, 2013 |writer = David Slack |director = Kenneth Fink |summary=When Shaw is tasked to stay close to a 10-year-old identified by The Machine, she grudgingly develops respect for the young girl's skills in surveillance and realizes it could be the very reason why her number has come up. Meanwhile, Carter's mission to bring HR to justice risks exposure. }} |airdate = October 29, 2013 |writer = Dan Dietz |director = Helen Shaver |summary=Freed from her psych ward confinement, Root receives a directive from The Machine that requires Shaw's assistance – by any means necessary – and takes extreme measures to gain her compliance. Also, Reese and Finch look for clues as to why a mild-mannered estate investigator’s number has come up. }} |airdate = November 5, 2013 |writer = Sean Hennen |director = Stephen Surjik |summary=The number of a hypnotherapist comes up whose life, upon investigation by the team, suggests he is more than just a master of the mind. Meanwhile, Carter tracks an antiquities dealer whose business is connected to HR. }} |airdate = November 12, 2013 |writer = Nic Van Zeebroeck Michael Sopczynski |director = Sylvain White |summary=The POI team’s war with HR nears a boiling point when Finch receives 38 numbers at once from The Machine. He discovers they are connected to an unknown player who is inciting an all-out war between the crime organization and the Russian mob. Meanwhile, a window into Carter’s past is seen through flashbacks with her son’s father. }} |airdate = November 19, 2013 |writer = Denise Thé |director = Fred Toye |summary=Danger closes in when the battle to bring the crime organization HR to justice reaches new heights. Also, when The Machine suddenly gives out Reese’s number, the POI team faces their greatest threat yet. }} |airdate = November 26, 2013 |writer = Amanda Segel Jonathan Nolan |director = Chris Fisher |summary=As the POI team seeks justice for Carter’s murder, Finch realizes one of his team members may go one step too far in order to end the war with HR. Also, the Machine gives out the number for NYPD Officer Patrick Simmons, one of the crime organization’s key players. }} |airdate = December 17, 2013 |writer = Erik Mountain |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary=Flashbacks to Finch’s adolescence provide insight into his creation of the Machine. Also, the team receives the number of an already dying man, and Reese leaves the POI team behind in the aftermath of the war with the crime organization, HR. }} |airdate = January 7, 2014 |writer = Lucas O’Connor |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary=Multiple enemies converge on the POI team as they protect a dying man whose number has come up. They struggle to keep their enemies at bay but without Reese, who has left them and their mission behind following the tragic war with HR, being down one man could have catastrophic repercussions for the team. }} |airdate = January 14, 2014 |writer = Melissa Scrivner-Love Greg Plageman |director = Stephen Williams |summary=Reese boards an international flight in an attempt to put the team and the past behind him, but is angered when he realizes his travel plans have been manipulated. }} |airdate = February 4, 2014 |writer = Sean Hennen |director = Jeffrey Hunt |summary=Reese rejoins Finch in New York, but when the team receives the number of a highly skilled antiquities thief, a surprising turn of events finds them planning a heist which could land them all in jail. }} |airdate = February 18, 2014 |writer = Dan Dietz |director = Jeff T. Thomas |summary=Finch goes undercover in an emergency call center to protect a 911 operator, but it soon becomes clear that the threat reaches further than the team could have anticipated. }} |airdate = March 4, 2014 |writer = Nic Van Zeebroeck Michael Sopczynski |director = Stephen Surjik |summary= The secrets of Finch’s operation before he enlisted Reese are revealed, including shocking ties to present-day events. }} |airdate = March 18, 2014 |writer = David Slack |director = Jeff Gibson |summary= The Machine assigns Root to seek out a janitor with a mysterious past, but when her very presence puts his life in danger, Finch also receives his number. }} |airdate = March 25, 2014 |writer = Tony Camerino |director = Jeffrey Hunt |summary= Finch and Reese must delve into the murky waters of international politics when they are given the number of a former government contractor who is stalking a UN diplomat. Also, an enemy attempts to gain an upper hand on Root. }} |airdate = April 1, 2014 |writer = Denise Thé Melissa Scrivner-Love |director = Kevin Hooks |summary= Reese and Shaw pose as alumni at a high school reunion in order to keep eyes on the latest POI. Meanwhile, Finch and Fusco travel to Washington, D.C., to investigate the motivations behind Vigilance’s latest attack. }} |airdate = April 15, 2014 |writer = Erik Mountain Lucas O’Connor |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary=Reese poses as a Secret Service agent to get close to the latest POI, a U.S. congressman who may hold the key to derailing Decima’s plans to bring a second Machine online. }} |airdate = April 29, 2014 |writer = Sean Hennen Dan Dietz |director = Frederick E.O. Toye |summary=As Decima uses Samaritan’s feeds to hunt Reese and Shaw, Greer exploits Finch’s greatest weakness in an attempt to lure him out of hiding: his love for his former fiancée, Grace Hendricks. }} |airdate = May 6, 2014 |writer = Amanda Segel |director = Chris Fisher |summary=When an unknown entity prevents the Machine from seeing the full picture of an impending catastrophic event, it sends the team five separate numbers to help them piece together the bigger picture. Meanwhile, Root’s team of hackers arrives in New York. }} |airdate = May 13, 2014 |writer = Greg Plageman David Slack |director = Chris Fisher |summary=The team takes desperate actions in its race to prevent the malevolent AI program Samaritan from coming online and making them its first targets. Meanwhile, the months-long battle with the anti-surveillance terrorist group Vigilance comes to a shocking conclusion. }} |} Media *Season 3 interview with Nolan and Plageman Videos File:Person Of Interest Season 3 Promo 1 Teaser (HD ) Season Premiere Sept 24|Season 3 Promo 1 Teaser (HD ) File:Person Of Interest Season 3 Promo 2 Teaser (HD ) Season Premiere Sept 24|Season 3 Promo 2 Teaser (HD ) File:Person of Interest - Carter's Big Storyline - NY Comic Con 2013|Carter's Big Storyline - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Person of Interest What's Next for Shaw and Root? - NY Comic Con 2013|What's Next for Shaw and Root? - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Person of Interest's Reese Will Kick More Ass - NY Comic Con 2013|Reese Will Kick More Ass - NY Comic Con 2013 References es:Tercera temporada it:Stagione 3 2 Category:Season 3